Perfect Insanity: Book 1
by PariahPandemonium
Summary: Sakurai has always been the underling to her absolutely perfect mary-sue like sister,Marisu.When a scholarship and completely forced move comes to play, she meets some people she would have liked to not have known. She didn't want the attention. Hibari Kyouya has taken an interest to her. The catch is, Marisu wants him, and nothing will stop her. Not even her sister. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue, that's not really a prologue

**Prologue that's not really a prologue~**

Sakurai wasn't a very special person. She had average-mousy brown hair, chubby- flushed cheeks, and dull green eyes.

It was always her sister.

Her sister, Marisu had beautiful, wavy locks of golden hair that shone bright in the sunlight and electric sky blue eyes. She was the epitome of beautiful.

It was a childish hatred, but a hated nonetheless. It was because she was **_justtooperfect_**. She was too beautiful, too sweet, too kind, too happy, too smart, too confident and too perfect and everything that **she was not. **

But she was her sister, and the only thing she had. She couldn't leave her, could she?

She shook her head from her thoughts and stared at her sister's bright form. Her long, golden hair was tightly swept in a ponytail that cascaded down her curved shoulders. She positively **glowed** from head to toe.

How did she even do that?

"Saku, can you pass me some vegetables?" Sakurai stared blankly as she tossed a handful to Marisu, her reflexes picking up on each movement.

"Saku, the mail's here. Go grab a coat and get it for me? My admission might just be in there!" Her scholarship. Marisu had been ranting on and on about how hard she had studied and worked for it. The school was in Japan, and was a hard- top-notch school to get in.

Saku seriously doubted that Marisu **_wouldn't_** get the spot.

She grabbed the mail, in the rain (which had been pouring generously throughout the day) and dashed like a mad-man into the house, surviving with only slightly soaked bones.

"Ano, could you check the mail Saku?" She inwardly groaned. Was Marisu actually feigning shy? She was the most confident and well thought over-achiever in the district.

"Alright," She muttered, sighing. She flipped through several bills, coming across a big, red letter. "It says Midori Junior High. Is this it Marisu?" She eagerly snatched it from her hands, ripping the top off cleanly.

Sakurai loved this. It was a time when Marisu would act selfish— act normal for a change.

Marisu squealed in delight.

"Pack your bags, sis! We're going to Japan!" Sakurai paused.

"WHAT!? MARISU, I never agreed to that! I thought only you were going?"

"Change of plans, you're going to Namimori Middle School!"

Sakurai really hated Marisu now.

Not like she didn't before.

**Comment/review/ constructive criticism, I don't mind, flames even, I want feedback! It's my first story in years! C:**

**Did you see the pun with Marisu?- also don't worry, not EVERYONE will be falling for Marisu.**


	2. Chapter 1: Braid Rapunzel's Perfect Hair

Sakurai sat on a rock-hard waiting style chair, counting the minutes on the clock.

She patiently waited for her sister to haul her luggage, which was actually two times bigger than her.

Marisu managed to haul in without breaking a single sweat.

"Marisu, where do we live now? Did you even set it up yet?" Even though she was thoroughly pissed, she still needed a place to stay, so there was no time to mull over it.

"Yes, worry-wart, I did. Come on, let's get going! I hope you know Japanese!" Sakurai scoffed absent-mindedly.

"Ok, fine, I know- you live and breathe Japanese because you watch that stupid show Naruto. I'm calling a taxi, so hurry up!" Marisu speeded along the street, calling in a sweet, yet harsh tone.

Once again, how the hell does she do that?

"TAXI," Saku whooped, and a bright yellow car finally screeched to a halt. "Ay,  
Marisu smiled in relief, skipping a breath, "Finally,"

No thank you, no 'I'm-sorry-called-the-best-show-in-the-world-stupid-forgive-me' speeches, just finally.

The nerve.

* * *

Mari

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP! We have school! You are late! I am late! We're both late! Oh god what if I don't remember the right words to say? Oh god, oh god, is my hair okay? SAKURAI!"

I was woken up fiercely, by a certain cranky, girly, and perfect sister.

"Oh god, please don't freak out on me. You'll be fine." I rubbed my head, setting off to the bathroom.

"But-but-but, I don't know what to do, OKAY? You're always so calm, and cool, and so-so- CYNICAL!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

I sighed.

"Okay, I'll just finish changing, and then I'll braid your hair for you. Okay, does that sound good?" She nodded slowly, like a child.

I quickly finished changing- my outfit consisting of a boy's uniform, since Marisu 'accidentally' bought the wrong one and we didn't have the budget for new ones.

I stared at the mirror for one last time, before running my fingers through my hair.

It went to my shoulders, stiff and straight. It was chocolate brown, but I was thoroughly convinced it was shit brown.

Oh, well.

It's time to braid Rapunzel for the next time.

The question is,

Do I have the brush?

* * *

**One thing, please review! Thank you all for favoring and following! I'm really grateful! I'd really like a review though, so please do! (I kind of sound like a review whore, so get used to my whore-y ways!) I'm really rusty at writing, so don't mind if my writing turns out extremely crappy. It won't be drop dead horrible, but really, really crappy. **


	3. Update

Update!

Review for pairing!

didn't decide the parings, so

i'll leave that up to you.

Do you want,

Marisu (I know, but the mary-sue may as well have a pairing) x Tsuna

Marisu x Gokudera

Sakurai x Tsuna

Sakurai x Gokudera

Sakurai x Hibari

Marisu x Hibari

Marisu x Yamamoto

Sakurai x Yamamoto

Sakurai x Dino

Marisu x Dino


	4. Chapter 2: Meeting the Tonfas

I sighed, staring up at the large building. Shit.

I knew nothing about Japanese schools. Double shit.

"Aa," I muttered, getting fully ready to scream my lungs out. I had no knowledge of anything. Leave it your incompetent sister to get you into a school you know _nothing_ about.

I suppose I could've asked for directions.

Sighing for another time, I reached my hand into my bag finding a banged up, cheap Chinese mp3. I shoved bended plugs to my ears and walked around. Exactly, where was I?

"Herbivore, get to class before I bite you to death." It was in Japanese. I jumped at eerie the voice, eye twitching.

"_Motherofallfucks_!" I shrieked in English. Marisu wouldn't be happy at all with my language. "You scared me!" I quickly spoke in Japanese. It was a very, very broody looking boy with slanted eyes and a scowl.

"No matter. Get to class before you start to really annoy me." My eye twitched again.

"You'll _bite me to death?_ I don't even know where my class is!" This guy seriously irked me. I felt a fist twist into my gut. "What… what the…?" I saw a flash of silver, and my arm began to bleed.

"Are those tonfas?" I whispered, backing away. Oh god, this guy was something! I began running like a man on steroids.

This guy was fucking wild! It was scary! I'll know not to cross paths with this boy. But he still irks me.

That boy.

Turns out, I just had to go to the _office_ to get my stupid schedule! I could have avoided all this shit!

"Introduce yourself," My thoughts were broken as I stared at the class. "Um," I tried to remember some Japanese I had learned from my weaboo stage.

"I'm from America. I have a sister. My favorite color is grey. You need to know no more." I quickly plopped down on a random seat, ignoring looks.

In Japan it was strange. Everyone wanted to know about you. They looked at me!

I was relatively quiet at home, because everyone would hoard around my sister. Attention was not expected.

_Stay low._

_This is for your sister. _I chanted quietly in my mind.

_For my sister._

* * *

Marisu

I feel so lonely without my sister. I know sometimes I'm mean to her, but I really care for her.

"Marisu, do you know this question?" I quickly closed my eyes, sighing. "Yes, sensei," I drilled myself with Japanese a few weeks back, and picked up on it immediately.

It wasn't hard really. I was a prodigy. I was perfect.

"Wow, Marisu! You're so good at math!" They cooed adoringly. I brushed my hair back, feigning a shy blush.

"Please, Marisu, date me!"

"Marisu, marry me!"

"Marisu, you're so wonderful!"

"Teach me how to be perfect Marisu!"

Will they just, shut up?

Sometimes, just sometimes, I wish I wasn't perfect.

* * *

**How's this chapter? I hope I showed some character depth, because I don't want them to be minions! Also, yes, Sakurai has met Hibari Kyouya, and some of the mary-sue's feelings have been revealed! Review and comment, and I'll be tallying up the results for pairings! Keep reviewing for your pairing! (Sorry I sound like a review whore still)**


	5. Discontinued, being rewritten

This story has been discontinued, because it is being currently re-written

I realise my writing has not been up to par with my level of education,

so I will re-write this.

Sorry,

C:

I'll leave this story up for you to re-read and compare to new one.


End file.
